dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Moon Dragon
|description = During the blue moon festival, a number of wizards buzzed about collecting its rare essence to the Moon Habitat in order to attract a blue moon dragon. It wasn't until days later the famous wizard Aiden Strongarm was able to find a way to bring the blue moon dragon back before it disappeared for another 3 years! It may have been one small step for dragons, but it was a giant leap for wizards. |available = Level 10 |habitat = Moon |incubation time = 29 hours 31 minutes 48 seconds |breeding time = 29 hours 31 minutes 48 seconds |positive = None |negative = None |buygems = 2,250 |sell = 2,000,000 |hatch = 100,000 |headercolor = #81DAF5 |headerfontcolor = #FAFAFA}} Breeding The , like the Moon Dragon, can be bred by using a combination that contains the lightning and the cold elements at the Breeding Cave/Epic Breeding Island. Reported pairs can be seen on the Sun/Moon tab of the Epic Dragon Breeding Charts page. EXPIRED Earning Rates Coin per minute: Level 1: 48 / Level 10: 316 Dragon Earning Rates without boosts. Boost Calculation Guide to use with the page linked above. Gallery BlueMoonDragonLoading.png|Loading screen notification. Blue Moon Dragon Sneak Peek.jpg|Sneak Peek of the Blue Moon Dragon. Blue moon event.PNG|In-game message. BlueMoonSneakPeekTail Crop.png|First sneak peek of the dragon "mooning". Notes *The can only breed with a Moon Dragon, an Equinox Dragon, or with another . **If a is bred with a Moon Dragon, the result will only be a Moon Dragon until the is available in the market again. **Despite being expired, it is established that the can be bred again using Blue Moon and Equinox. *The in-game description pays homage to Neil Armstrong, the first man to set foot on the moon: **It states "It may have been one small step for dragons, but it was a giant leap for wizards." This is a reference to the statement made by Neil Armstrong when he took the first step on to the moon. **The name Aiden Strongarm includes Neil Armstrong's middle name (Aiden) and a rearrangement of the letters in his last name. *The in-game description's mention of "several days later" may relate to the fact that for much of the world, the actual blue moon occurred prior to the release of the . *The 's breeding time is a reference to our moon's average lunar cycle of 29.53 days, which causes the blue moon event to occur every two or three years. **The is the second dragon, following the Plant Dragon, to include seconds in its breeding and incubation times. **It is the first dragon to include seconds into the decimals if the Enchanted Breeding Cave or Epic Breeding Sanctuary is used to reduce the breeding time. *Although the Facebook "event" indicated it occurs for 72 hours, the Facebook notification specific to the release of the dragon indicated the was available for just 36 hours. **The Facebook notification was subsequently corrected to state the dragon was available for 72 hours. **The was then made available for an extra six hours by Backflip Studios, which was announced via Facebook. *The in-game notification showed the baby with the eyes of a Moon Dragon and no horn. It also had the moons wrong on both the adult and baby. *During the time the was in the market, the Sun and Moon dragons would not result from breeding pairs that would normally produce them. However, breeding two of the same type of dragon would, as always, result in the same dragon being produced. *The is the second limited epic dragon that did not have a limited decoration released alongside it. The first dragon was the Emerald Dragon. *The has the same design on its tail as the one on the Moon Habitat. *The 's tail has the first half of the lunar phases in order going from the body towards the end of the tail. Category:Epic Dragons Category:Limited